A New Generation: The Beginning Years
by Eva-sama
Summary: On a warm summers day, in the middle of a forest, a loud scream pierces the air……
1. The Trip

This is something based on an RP from long ago... This story is mostly just side stories, without a real plot (unless enough people yell at me to have a plot. Side stories are WAY easier....) I hope you love it as much as I do... Later, I may post links to pics I drew of some of the characters, if people want me to

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

**Story by: Eva-sama**

**OC's by: Eva-sama, CG-chan, and Blade-kun**

Shigeki tottered after Tamao, his mom's friend, as she carried the empty laundry basket. His parents were upstairs, talking to Trunks, Tamao's boyfriend, and all the other grown-ups. He was the only kid, and was rather bored. Tamao, though, had said she had laundry to do, and excused herself, Shigeki following her like a chick after a hen.

Tamao leaned over slowly to pick up a few dirty shirts, her 3-month pregnant belly making everything at least a little difficult. Though, having a chibi-Shigeki bouncing around the room didn't make things too easy, either. Tamao never let things like that get her down, though. As soon as she stood up, he tugged on her sleeve and smiled. "Auntie Tam, can we go bake a cake?" he asked excitedly.

She just smiled and shifted her basket, easing the slight ache in her arms. There was a LOT of laundry, and it was pretty heavy. "I need to finish this laundry first, sweetie."

"You could bake the cake first, that do the laundry!" Shigeki said cutely. "You needa get you priorilees in order!" he giggled in chibi-speak.

Tamao laughed. "Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen? I should be done in a few minutes." She headed towards the stairs to the basement, where the washing machine was.

"What's the baby's name again?" Shigeki happily ignored her suggestion, and kept following her.

"Terrance Robert Briefs." She started down the stairs. "But you'll call him Terry."

"What'll he look like? What foods does he like? Will he like me? When's he coming? Will he be here by tomorrow?" Shigeki asked all these in one breath, not waiting for an answer.

"One question at a time....." she smiled, then frowned as she noticed something fall out of her basket. "Shi-kun, be a dear and grab that for me, will you?"

Shigeki inspected the piece of clothing and made a face. "Eew, that's Uncle trunks' undies! I'm not touching those!"

Tamao sighed and rested the basket on her hip, trying to lean over and reach it. As soon as Shigeki could blink, though, she had gone head over heels down the stair, letting out a surprised yell.

Shigeki tilted his head and listened for a second. Naruto was yelling about something, and none of them had heard Tamao. He rushed down to where she was. "Auntie Tam, Auntie Tam!" he noticed she wasn't moving much, and that she was really pale, but didn't really know that that meant. He was worried, though, so he took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could. "Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Fuu, Uncle Naruto, Uncle Hiei, Aunt Akari, Uncle Trunks, Uncle Youko, Aunt Hikaru!!!!!! Come quick!"

By the time Hiei, who had been sent to check out what was going on, arrived, Tamao was unconscious, and Shigeki was kneeling on the ground, clutching his head. He had though he heard laughter when Tamao fell, laughter that chilled him to the bone. It had continued since then, but getting weaker every passing second. Suddenly a low voice hissed "This wont rid you of me... Not by a long shot..."

Hikaru reached the stairs after she decided to follow Hiei, a shreik escaping her lips when she saw tamao and Shigeki; snapping the young boy out of his thoughts and bringing everyone to the top of the stairs in seconds. The next few minutes were chaos. Trunks pused everyone out of his way and ran to his girlfriend's side. Kurama rushed over to his son and hugged him tightly, followed quickly by Umi, who threw her arms aruond the both of them, putting her son's hair and trying to calm him down. "Shi-kun......"

In all the confusion, Fuu, always the cool-headed one, called an ambulance for the still-unconsious tamao.

Later, they were gathered around a hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor had said it was minor damage to her, but there was a good chance her baby would die. Trunks, near tears had ordered them to leave the baby alone for the time being, in case this worked itself out. Everyone was more relaxed now, Trunks being the exception. He was pacing back and forth, forth and back, with an angry expression on his face, before he stopped directly in front of the others, arms crossed and eyes blazing. "I don't want anyone EVER mentioning this again...."

Kurama nodded, and Hiei tilted his head in silent agreement, while Youko and the girls all murmured their assention. Suddenly, all eyes turned to Shigeki, who cringed slightly.

"Well?" trunks demanded, eliciting only a whimper from Shigeki, who was hearing the laughter again.

Umi picked up her son and rocked him gently. "Shi-kun? What do you say? C'mon, baby...." She smiled at him.

"I won't tell nobody....." Shigeki finally agreed

A few days later, the group was STILL at the hospital, and Tamao seemed to be getting worse. She had woken up once, and spoke weakly, telling them not to hurt her son, under any circumstances. They had hesitantly agreed. Now she was unconsious again, and nearing a coma. They all feared the worst.

Shigeki was still hearing the laughter, as well as some quiet mumbling he could quite understand, and he still hadn't told anyone about it.

A week later, Tamao was in a coma, and nearly dead. The doctor finally decided it was time to get rid of the child, and give her a chance to live. He'd never seen anything like it, but he said that the weaker Tamao got, the stronger her child got. Almost like he was sapping her strength....

Exactly like he was sapping her strength.

No matter how much Trunks argued with the doctor, he had his mind made up. In the end, Trunks gave in, and let him do what he wanted. The procedure was done quickly, and tamao woke up an hour later, returning home the next day, but refused to leave her bed, choosing to sit and sob day after day...

Shigeki had nightmares for most of his life of the moment when Terry was finally killed, the crazed yelling that was going on in his mind, to frantic to be understood. And the last word, calm and clear, and followed by silence.

"Resurgam......"

-----------------------------

The Prophecy of resurgam is © Sara Douglass, and is literally translated to 'I will rise again'. Terry reminded me of Asterion, the user of that prophecy, so I had to stick that in. I have no idea why I wrote this this way, but.... whatever. Yell at me if you hate it. Glomp me if you like it. Or not. I have the next 3 chapters written, so.... 3 reviews will get you another chappie


	2. The Meeting

Mhm, mhmm..... well, since the great Lyn-chan reviewed my story, even though she's already read it... I will continue. This chapter kinda suxx0z, according to me, but it's needed to move the story along... And I got to intro Yuri-chan! Anyone want me to post links to her pics? I drew them, and I'm a crappy artist, but.... oh well

Random person: Good question! I shoulda clarified that... For the existing characters, it's HikaruXHiei, UmiXKurama, FuuXNaruto, TamaoXTrunks, and AkariXYouko. Odd choices, yah, but this is what happens if you RP with psychos

****

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

_Narration: After 2 weeks, Tamao finally left her bed; weeping only in solitude to avoid worrying the others more. Everyone stayed long enough to assure that she was all right, but then scattered like seeds in the wind, wanting peace and isolation. Umi and Kurama moved out to the forest; the same forest, in fact, where they had met many years earlier. Akari and Youko moved to a neighboring town, trying to escape the 'city' atmosphere, while Hikaru and Hiei bought a cabin on the shore of a beautiful lake. Naruto and Fuu, who had been feeling a little under the weather, left for the mountains. Years passed and families grew, each feeling a little more alone without their friends every passing year..._

_One day, however, things changed. Hikaru had carted Hiei and their twin infants, Yuri and Hiten, to the store in a nearby town, like she did every few days. Today, however, Umi and Kurama had decided to go shopping, bringing Shigeki, now 6, and their three year old daughter Shizuru along._

_By pure chance, Umi and Hikaru spotted each other, smiling widely. Kurama followed Umi, as did her two children, and Hikaru dragged her husband along with her so he didn't try to escape. They stood and talked for a long time; late into the day. Eventually, though, Umi brought up something that had been bothering her. She had been thinking of going back to the city, and wanting to convince all the others to do so as well._

_Hikaru had said no; she had to wait till the children got older. Umi said she wasn't leaving until Hikaru did, and slipped her friend her phone number, with instructions to call when she was ready. More years passed._

_Some time later, Hikaru had finally picked up the phone to call Umi. The plan was made; the date set. Hikaru informed Akari, and Umi told Tamao, but no one could seem to get a hold of Fuu or Naruto. But the plan went forward, and soon everyone was on their way to Tamao and Trunks' house..._

Yuri fiddled with her necklace and earrings nervously, something her brother didn't miss. "You scared, Yuri?" he taunted, sneering at her

"No!" Yuri jerked her hands back into her lap. "Why? Are you?"

"It's just a bunch of Mom's friends, what's there to be scared of?" he asked coolly. He was actually rather nervous, meeting these people and all their children, but he'd never let his sister know that!

Finally, the car stopped, and Hikaru and Hiei got out. Both the children, though, took their good sweet time, dreading the moment. While their parents rushed inside, the twins were directed to a small porch where all of the other children were already waiting. She bit her lip and hesitated, instinctively grabbing her brothers' hand for reassurance. Hiten hesitated before pulling his hand away. "Yuri.... I'll protect you......" he then sped up, leaving her behind and pretending he hadn't said anything.

Yuri bit her lip and looked at the group of children, all older than her. Not counting her or Hiten, there were 3 girls and one boy, the boy being oldest of all of them. One girl had long, silvery hair, and the oddest fox ears and tail Yuri had ever seen. Not that she'd seen many other humans in her life, but still. Another girl seemed a little anxious, looking around as if she were waiting for someone. Yuri suddenly wondered who. The last girl had amazingly red hair, but with bright blue bangs, about the same color as the boy's hair. His was almost down to his shoulders, and he leaned against a wall, with a superior look in his eyes, occasionally responding to things that the redhead said, but using as few words as possible. That automatically told Yuri that he was the girl's older brother. 'Good to know the enemy....' Yuri thought to her self, taking a deep breath and walking onto the porch.

The fox-girl noticed them first, and waved. "You must be Yuri and Hiten! C'mon, don't be shy!" She had the kind of smile that made everyone around her feel happy, and it certainly made Yuri feel more confident.

"Erm.... hello?" Rose waved her hand in front of Yuri's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yuri blushed. "I, err...... I'm not used to being around people..... I don't think I got your name?" she tried to change the subject.

"It's fine. And I'm Rose." She smiled at Yuri. "These are Shizuru and Shigeki," she indicated the brother and sister, "And this is Tammy." She pointed at the other girl, now sitting on the porch's railing and staring off into space moodily. Shizuru, the red-headed girl, smiled and waved, then turned back to her brother.

"Shi, you could at least say hi! You're so rude!" she elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"Ow! 'Zuru, that hurt!!" he complained, snapping his gaze away from Tammy, who he'd been staring at for the past few minutes. He nodded at Yuri and smiled at Hiten, then went back to staring.

Yuri somehow became fascinated with Tammy, who would heave a heavy sigh every few minutes, oblivious to everyone else.

Rose happened to catch where Yuri was looking, as well as the puzzled expression on her face. "Tammy. She's wandering why her brother couldn't come." Rose frowned slightly, the expression looking out of place on her face. "Don't talk to her about it, though, okay?"

"Okay...." Yuri nodded, and went back to talking to Rose.


End file.
